Thank You For Choose Me
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Rukia berharap Toushiro tahu perasaannya, padahal Toushiro akan menikah dengan Momo. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ada penggalan lirik inggris Neorago dari Super Junior. Special fic for ayako! RnR please!


Thank You For Choose Me

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Neorago (English Lyric) © Super Junior

***

Hitsuruki Fic

Untuk alm. Kakak Ayako yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 23 Maret nanti,

Juga untuk Ayako.

Happy reading !!

***

"Rukia, lihatlah undangan di atas meja sana." Byakuya—tetap memandang berkas pekerjaannya—menunjuk sebuah undangan berwarna biru dan putih di atas meja.

"Iya Rukia, ambillah." Hisana menimpali.

Rukia—yang sedang asyik membaca majalah—hanya bisa bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil undangan tersebut sesuai perintah pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

Tapi, alangkah kagetnya Rukia saat melihat undangan tersebut.

Kini, ia memandang lekat-lekat undangan pernikahan yang ada di genggaman tangan mungilnya itu.

"Wedding, Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushiro…" Rukia membaca dengan ragu tulisan berwarna biru mengkilap di depannya.

"Eh? Apa? Bisa bacakan ulang Rukia?" pinta Hisana.

"Wedding, Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushiro." Rukia membaca lebih keras.

Byakuya mendongak lalu menatap Rukia dan Hisana bergantian. "Hitsugaya dan Hinamori akan menikah?"

"Kapan Rukia?" tanya Hisana.

"Tanggal 23 Maret 2010 di Gereja Karakura," jawab Rukia.

"Kita harus hadir kalau begitu," komentar Byakuya.

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk. Sebenarnya, hatinya terasa tertusuk. Entah kenapa, ia berharap kalau ada lebih dari satu Hitsugaya Toushiro di dunia ini. Dan yang jelas, yang menikah dengan Momo bukanlah Hitsugaya yang _itu_. Yang berambut putih. Yang bermata emerald. Yang bersikap dingin, seperti musim dingin yang selalu menyambut ulang tahun Rukia. Yang selalu melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

Dan tentu saja, Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sedari dulu menjadi pengisi hati Rukia.

***

Rukia tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu tumbuh. Yang ia tahu hanya saat di dekat Toushiro, darahnya berhenti mengalir, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan wajahnya terasa panas.

_I don't need anyone else, it's only you_

Rukia sama sekali tidak mengelak dengan tumbuhnya perasaan itu. Ia tetap membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh dan berkembang dalam lubuk hatinya. Dari sana, ia tahu bahwa ia menyukai—mungkin mencintai—sosok Toushiro. Ia tidak perlu orang lain, hanya perlu Toushiro yang seandainya saja ada di sampingnya sekarang.

_When you ask again, it's only you  
_

Rukia teringat saat Toushiro menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi gugup dan berkeringat dingin dalam sekejab.

"_Sekarang, kau menyukai siapa Kuchiki?" _

"_Aku? Ti-tidak menyukai siapa-siapa."_

"_Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Toushiro bertanya dengan wajah datar. "Ini hanya pertanyaan iseng saja, Kuchiki."_

"_Nggg… tidak tahu…."_

Padahal, Rukia ingin menjawab. _"Iya, aku menyukaimu. Kamu, hanya kamu."_

_Even if you already have another love_

Rukia selalu berharap Toushiro—yang merupakan teman paling dekat dan terbaik seumur hidupnya itu bisa mengetahui perasaannya yang tulus itu. Tapi, sekarang Rukia berpikir kembali dan bergumam pelan, "Aku memimpikan hal yang takkan pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Kenapa aku berharap banyak padahal Toushiro sudah menemukan orang lain?"

_I can't forget you, I can't turn back around_

Rukia tahu kalau semua akan berakhir pahit seperti ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan Toushiro sama sekali. Rukia juga menganggap dirinya bodoh, tidak memberitahu Toushiro sedari dulu tentang perasaannya itu. Lebih baik di tolak daripada tidak di ketahui bukan?

***

_23 Maret 2010, Wedding day Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushiro …_

Rukia mematut diri di depan kaca. Gaun berwarna putih melekat erat di tubuhnya. Membuatnya tampak lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Rukia, cepatlah, kita bisa terlambat." Terdengar suara Hisana dari luar kamar Rukia.

"Iya, sebentar Oneesan," balas Rukia.

Ia segera berjalan keluar pintu kamar dan kembali berpikir ulang dengan perbuatannya kali ini.

Ia menarik napas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Baiklah, tenanglah Rukia. Semuanya tidak separah itu. Kau hanya perlu tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua tanpa perlu menangisi kepergian pengisi hatimu itu lalu segera meminta Nii-sama dan Oneesan untuk segera pulang."

Rukia merasa lebih tenang saat mendengar celotehannya itu.

Akhirnya, ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

***

_Persiapan Hinamori Momo sebelum pernikahannya dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro …_

Momo menatap Rangiku dan bertanya, "Aku merasa aneh dengan riasan-riasan ini."

Alis Rangiku terangkat. "Riasan?"

"Iya, make-up, gaun, bunga." Momo menunjuk satu persatu benda-benda tersebut.

"Astaga Momo, kau tidak perlu merasa aneh, memang begitulah persiapanmu untuk sekarang. Tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam, berpikirlah kalau kau akan menjadi yang tercantik sekarang," ujar Rangiku.

Momo mengangguk. "Akan aku ikuti saranmu, Rangiku-san."

***

_Persiapan Hitsugaya Toushiro sebelum pernikahannya dengan Hinamori Momo …_

Kusaka tampak memperbaiki jas Toushiro sampai benar-benar rapi tanpa ada kerutan sedikit pun.

"Nah, kau tampak hebat sekarang, Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya mendongak dan menatap sahabatnya itu, "Ya, aku harap begitu."

Lalu, ia kembali menatap ke bawah.

'_Apa keputusanku ini tidak salah? Kenapa aku merasa salah?_' Batin Toushiro.

Jujur, Toushiro merasakan perasaan yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa, dulu ia begitu mencintai Momo, tapi sekarang dia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih lagi padanya. Ia justru memikirkan cinta pertama dulu, Kuchiki Rukia.

"_Sekarang, kau menyukai siapa Kuchiki?" _

"_Aku? Tidak menyukai siapa-siapa."_

"_Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Toushiro bertanya dengan wajah datar—walau sebenarnya ia merasa gugup sekali saat itu. "Ini hanya pertanyaan iseng saja, Kuchiki."_

"_Nggg… tidak tahu…."_

Sejak saat itu, Toushiro agak ragu untuk memberitahukan perasaannya kepada Rukia. Ia takut bila ia di tolak maka ia dan Rukia akan jauh, sama seperti beberapa orang di dunia ini.

"Kusaka," panggil Toushiro.

Kusaka melirik sebentar dan merespon panggilan itu dengan, "Iya, ada apa?"

"Apa Kuchiki Rukia akan datang ke sini?"

"Rukia? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku pikir dia akan datang. Dia sahabatmu bukan? Mana mungkin ada sahabat yang tidak datang pada pernikahan sahabatnya sendiri?"

Toushiro terhenyak. Apa ia sanggup mengatakan ikrar pernikahan di depan cinta pertamanya itu?

***

Semua sudah berkumpul. Rukia dan Hisana dan Byakuya sudah duduk manis sedari tadi, menunggu acara segera di mulai.

Tangan Rukia terkepal erat. Lalu, ia mulai mendengar lagu pernikahan itu terdengar. Pengantin pria pun datang dan ia menangkap sosok itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Itu Hitsugaya, Rukia," ujar Hisana.

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya, aku melihatnya Oneesan."

Rukia kembali memandang sosok Toushiro. '_Tuhan, tolong, kuatkan aku._' Batin Rukia.

Tak lama, pengantin wanita keluar. Di iringi 2 anak perempuan pembawa bunga. Di sana, Rukia bisa melihat wajah Momo yang di penuhi sinar kebahagiaan.

***

Toushiro menghela napas panjang saat melihat wajah Momo di hadapannya. Terdengar sang pendeta mulai berkata panjang lebar tapi Toushiro tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah apa keputusannya kali ini benar? Apa ia yakin Hinamori Momo adalah istri yang tepat untuknya.

"Anda, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Toushiro sedikit kaget medengar pendeta itu memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau bersedia menerima Hinamori Momo sebagai istrimu? Dalam senang dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, sampai akhir hayat dan Tuhan yang memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Toushiro terdiam. Ia tidak berani menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu jawaban yang tepat itu seperti apa.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro?" pendeta itu memanggil namanya lagi. Tapi Toushiro hanya bisa melirik sebentar ke arahnya lalu memalingkan wajah pada Momo.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo mengeluarkan ekspresi bingungnya.

Lalu, Toushiro mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok Rukia. Entah kenapa, di sana hatinya tergerak.

"Tidak."

Semua saksi terdiam dan suasana gereja mulai sedikit riuh.

"Shiro-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Momo bingung.

Toushiro hanya bisa menghela napas lagi lalu menarik Momo ke arahnya. Toushiro berbisik pelan tepat di telinga wanita bermata hazel itu, "Maaf Hinamori. Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu bukan bahwa cinta tidak bisa di paksakan?"

Momo terdiam. Tapi, Toushiro tersenyum. "Tapi, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Hinamori."

Toushiro segera berlari keluar gereja. Meninggalkan semua orang yang kini bertanya-tanya apa yang di pikirkan pria berambut putih tersebut.

***

Mata Rukia membesar. Hitsugaya Toushiro menolak? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

'_Ya Tuhan, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?_' batin Rukia bertanya-tanya.

Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduk—entah karena apa. Perbuatannya itu membuat Hisana agak heran.

"Kau mau ke mana Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Aku… aku ingin mengejar Hitsugaya-kun," jawab Rukia lalu ikut berlari keluar gereja.

"Ru-rukia!" seru Hisana.

***

Toushiro terus berlari. Entah kenapa perasaannya yang sekarang amat sangat kacau. Apa ia sudah melukai hati Hinamori? Lalu apa tanggapan teman-temannya nanti?

Toushiro mengacak rambutnya yang semula rapi itu sehingga menjadi berantakan seperti biasa.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" seru seseorang.

Toushiro agak terlonjak dan langsung memalingkan wajah ke belakang. Tapi, entah apa yang ingin Tuhan lakukan, ia melihat sosok itu. Cinta pertamanya, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ku-kuchiki! Kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanya Toushiro. Perasaannya gugup sekarang.

"A-aku hanya bingung denganmu. Kenapa kau berkata "tidak" tadi? Kenapa kau lari dari pernikahan itu?" tanya Rukia.

Toushiro terdiam. Apa yang harus di jawabnya?

"Aku hampir saja membuat keputusan yang salah tadi."

Alis Rukia terangkat. "Keputusan yang salah?"

"Iya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa cintaku pada Hinamori hanya cinta sesaat. Hanya cinta yang menutupi cinta lama yang tak tersampaikan."

_The moment my eyes began to burn_

"Cinta lama?"

"Iya, cinta pertamaku. Cinta yang sampai sekarang terus saja membekas di hatiku. Cinta yang penuh ketakutan akan sebuah penolakan, tapi sekarang aku berpikir lebih baik di tolak daripada tidak di sampaikan."

"Siapa cinta pertamamu itu?"

_The moment my heart was captured by you_

Toushiro hanya bisa menjawab di dalam hatinya, '_Kamu, Kuchiki Rukia._'

"Hitsugaya-kun?" panggil Rukia.

Toushiro menegaskan hatinya dan meminta keajaiban dari Tuhan. "Kamu, hanya kamu," jawab Toushiro lalu tersenyum, "Kamu cinta pertamaku. Kamu pemilik hatiku sejak dulu. Aku mencintaimu."

_I have no regret, I choose you_

"A-aku?" tanya Rukia, lalu ia membungkam mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

_That's right, it's you_

***

Rukia terdiam. "A-aku?" tanya Rukia, lalu ia membungkam mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kerongkongannya tercekat. Air matanya bergulir, jatuh sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kuchiki? Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Toushiro, ekspresi cemas mulai keluar dari wajahnya.

"Aku… juga… mencintaimu… Hitsugaya-kun… dari dulu…."

Toushiro terdiam mendengar suara Rukia tersebut.

Rukia menatap mata emerald itu dalam-dalam dan berucap pelan, "Terima kasih telah memilihku Hitsugaya-kun. Terima kasih."

The End

***

Author : Hidup ending gantung !! –di gampar-

Oke, aku hanya bikin fic ini dalam 2 hari dan maaf saja kalau jelek.

Bagaimana ayako? Sesuai permintaanmu, tanpa 'to be continued', tanpa ichigo –padahal aku suka ichi- dan ending hitsuruki.

Maaf saja kalau ending gantung, kehabisan ide aku –di gampar-

Want to **review**?


End file.
